fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugen Oren
Mugen Oren is a Dark Mage of the Exia Guild, and one of the most powerful members of said guild. He is a part of Team Destroyer, who were favorites to win the Pergrande Tournament prior to the events following In Blackest Night. Mugen is seemingly the right hand man of Claude; is the latter's most trusted ally after their guild master, Xemen. During the siege of Crocus, he played a behind the scenes role and was instrumental in the abduction of Princess Victoria Fiorenza and Lana Kaen. Appearance Mugen is a tall young man with long dark hair. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a scar across his left eye. There is always the same book in his possession, though it's uses, outside of reading, are unknown. It's been hinted to have some sort of combat capabilities. Personality Calm and playful, Mugen enjoys the concept of "playing with the enemy" or what he calls "playing with his food". He is rather calm and calculated on most things, having high tactical prowess to match his exemplerary combat skills. Mugen is rather laid back all together, and can easily make conversation with anyone. Unlike his intimidating leader, Claude, Mugen is easy to relate with. He has no problem with making conversation with enemies outside of the battlefield, just for the sake of conversation. He also is very flirtatious with women, which earns him the fury of his comrade Ariel Jigen. As stated before Mugen is a very playful person. In combat he loves to play mind games with his opponent, believing that "mentality is half of the battle". Against multiple weaker opponets, Mugen enjoys tauting them, with no regard for their dignity. Even worse is with female opponents, in which he is more flirting then fighting; has no mercy for their dignity either. Yet, in spite of these things, Mugen is very trustworthy; is Claude's right hand of sorts. Mugen thinks little of the Hell Tournament committee, saying he would love to kill them. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Magical Power: Immense Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Keen Intellect: Skilled Tactician: Mugen is a man of considerable tact, a fact that is recognized by Xemen himself. As a result, he was named the leader of the team that kidnapped Lana and Victoria; tasked with orchestrating the specifics of an exceptional abduction that was hard to follow, and fit in with his master's intricate plans. With his keen mind, Mugen takes a rather analytical approach to combat -- always weighing his options and taking the most logical course of action rather than placing full trust in personal intuition. Magical Abilities Spell Thief (すぺる しふ まじく, Jumon Zoku): ''' Spell Thief is a holder-type magic, and as the name suggests, essentially allows Mugen to steal an opponent's spell. This magic works in accordance with a specially made book that Mugen has on hand at all times, anywhere and everywhere. Basically, Mugen steals the spell and seals it into his book for later use at anytime when needed. The spell can only be used with the book in hand as the magic relies on that magical item to store the spell's properties while the user is the medium of which the spell is transferred to. As a result, Mugen refers to himself as a '''Magic Hunter (まじく はんたあ, Mahō Karyūdo), and takes delight in adding spells to his collection. However, aside from the need for the book to perform this magic, there are other limits to this magic. First, the user cannot steal Lost Magic, such as Dragon Slayer Magic, or magic of the highest grade, such as Fairy Law, which is sometimes referred to as uber magic. Next, Mugen can only steal magic that he has seen in use for more than five minutes and thus cannot automatically steal another's magic. Finally, after copying five spells, he must wait for a time period of a month. It is important to note that when he steals a spell, he does not actually steal it in the sense that the user no longer has access to that spell. Rather, he copies and imprints this magic into his book. Spell Thief is derived from Mimicry Magic and is a weaker, holder-type variation thereof. Mugen's mastery over this magic is of the highest class and he has collected numerous spells over the years; is able to cast spells quickly without even the slightest slip up. In his hands, this magic is extremely dangerous and a force to be reckoned with. Trivia *His appearance is based off Tsukishima from Bleach. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Team Destroyer Category:Dark Mage Category:Exia Guild Category:Holder-Mage